


where the shadow ends

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femdom, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25525873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: Here, at least, she has control.
Relationships: Bedelia Du Maurier/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Every Woman 2020





	where the shadow ends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HogwartsToAlexandria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/gifts).



Her lover lies on the bed beneath her, back arched and eyes glassy, overwhelming arousal etched across her face as she mutters unintelligible Italian. She’s a pretty little thing, all sharp features and bright eyes. It’s the precise reason Bedelia had pursued her.

She loves to watch them fall apart. To beg.

She pinches the woman’s nipple—Lucia, she’d said her name was—and delights in the pleasure-pained gasp it elicits. Lucia squirms, struggling against the rope that binds her wrists; Bedelia knows she wants to reach forward. To _touch._

She doesn’t let her.

Here, at least, she has control.


End file.
